The unbelievable two!
by Jazminas1999
Summary: There are reasons why you should NEVER ask Jack or Crow to do something!
1. Leo's project

**This is my first Fan Fic. No I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's or any of the others.**

**Yusei's pov**

I came back to the garage after going to visit Martha. Akiza was sitting on the sofa pinching her nose. Why? I walked closer to her... Eeeewww. What's that smell?

"Akiza, what stinks? Let me guess Crow decided to change his undies and put them somewhere where there is a fan" I said. She looked at me.

"No. Leo is doing his project with Jack and Crow. Wait! Crow doesn't change his underwear?" She answered. Her voice sounded funny.

"I'll go check" I said about to walk into the kitchen.

"Wait!" she said pulling on my arm. "Are you sure you wanna' go in?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Um... no reason. Just askin'." O.k. i turned curious after those words.

**Akiza's pov**

I can't believe he is gonna go in. Yusei get ready for your life to end sooner than you thought it will.

**Normal pov**

Yusei walked into the kitchen pinching his nose. Leo, Jack and Crow were at a table looking at something on it.

"What's that?" Yusei asked.

"My project" Leo said proudly letting Yusei take a look.

"What is it?" Yusei asked looking away.

"We had no idea how to do projects so we decided to dissect a frog. But we didn't know what else to add so we added cow manure" Crow said.

"We are proud of this! Because I Jack Atlas helped Leo is gonna get an A+" Jack said proudly.

"What makes use think that it is a great project?" Yusei asked.

" 'Cause no one else in the class will have the one our boy here has!" Crow said.

"Who got the idea to even do 'that'?" Yusei asked.

"We all did! It's called team work. You know the thing you always do?" Jack said.

"I need to go" Yusei said walking back to the living room. Akiza was sitting on the couch back to Yusei. She looked at the glass of water on the table. Slowly she lifted her index finger. The water danced it's way out of the glass. The water wrote 'Akiza' in mid air.

"You learned?" Yusei said walking up to her.

"Yeah, pretty much" she said. "You've seen it?"

"If you're talkin' about Leo's project then yes"

"What grade do you think he will get?"

"Z-"

"No such thing"

" That's the point"

**Aki: What grade does he get?**

**Me: Who knows?**

**Luna: I know**

**Me/ Aki: What?**

**Luna: Just like Yusei said but he got a little bonus called detention.**

**Me: So this was my one-shot hope you enjoyed it.**

**Akiza: Don't forget to review.**


	2. Cooking

**I haven't updated in a long time so i think it's time. And this story use to be a one-shot but now i have no idea how long it'll be.**

**Akiza pov**

It has been a week after Leo's 'project' and he had detention for the whole of last week. I can't imagine how stupid do you have to be, to be Jack and Crow. I mean literally they did a project on a frog which i don't think had it's rightful intestines. I walked into the garage to find Yusei quietly fixing his runner. It is too quiet!

"Hey, where's the two monkeys?" i asked. His gaze trailed off his runner and onto me.

"They're in the kitchen, cooking." He replied. Oh, seems good. WAIT! Did he just say-

"Did you say cooking?"

"Yes. What bad could happen?" i raised an eyebrow. "We better go check is the kitchen okay!" we ran upstairs and into the kitchen. Jack was at the pot and Crow was scanning the fridge.

"Hey, Aki! Wanna eat? We are preparing a recipe from this cook book we found!" Crow asked.

"Can we see it?" i asked. Even though it might burn my eyes or even it might jump out and eat me before i eat it, i have to see what the hell they are gonna feed me. I mean last time they tried to cook it was like glue! You couldn't take it off your plate! And then your fork gets stuck to the mush! That's why we always use take out's or easy cook food that Yusei prepares.

"Sure!" Jack said moving away from the pot. I looked at Yusei motioning him to go first.

"Ladies first! What kinda' gentle man would I be?" Yusei pointed out. I rolled my eyes. I slowly got closer and closer to the pot. And then i saw...

Soup? Tomatoes? Or is it mush again?

"What is it?" i asked. Yusei looked at it from behind my shoulder.

"Tomato soup! So you gonna eat it?" Crow asked.

"Sure why not." I said. It didn't look bad. It looked... normal.

**At the dinner table**

The twins had also joined in for dinner and they were all now seated at the table. Surprisingly Crow and Jack didn't have plates in front of them. Leo was the first to dig in.

"Are you not eating?" I asked. Crow shook his head.

"We do not feel like eating canned tomato soup." Jack said.

"I thought we ran out of canned tomatoes two days ago." Yusei said.

"We found some beside the garbage can" Crow replied. Something is fishy here! Leo ate the whole bowl while Luna, Yusei and i didn't even touch ours.

"You mean the expired cans of tomatoes?"

"No! The expiry date is the 31st of June!"

"What year?"

"2009... oh" 2009? 2009? Two years ago that thing expired! And Leo ate it, all! Wait Leo ate it and he's sitting beside me! RUN! I ran to the other side of the table while everybody looked at Leo.

"I feel like I'm about to-" he ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom.

"Do you think he's gonna be ok?" i asked.

"If he survives he'll be ok, but if he doesn't... we should dig a grave!" Jack said.

**Me: tell me if u like it n what u think about it!**

**Aki: how's Leo?**

**Luna: haven't seen him ever since!**

**Yusei: poor Leo. i can't imagine what it feels like.**

**Crow: yes you can *wink*. Remember the time when we were kids and you ate expired salami!**

**Jack: *laughs his head off (not literally)***


	3. The TV

**I probably should remind everybody that i don't own Yu Gi Oh 5d's or anything like that! Enjoy.**

**Normal pov**

The guys got a plasma TV so they can relax when the day is over. Crow got a wii console from one of his friends. Yusei was downstairs fixing... stuff, Jack and Crow were playing wii 'Duelling Championships for Pros'.

"i am so gonna win!" Crow said jumping up and down. Something Leo would do.

"No you're not! The mighty Jack Atlas will beat you!" Jack roared.

"Yeah right! The wimpy Jack Asslas cannot beat Crow the bullet at any game! Or any other thing that has to do with fighting between us." Jack growled beneath his breath. He punched Crow, but 'the bullet' managed to dodge it. The wii remote slipped out of Crow's hand and smashed the TV screen.

"Uh-oh"

"Yusei is gonna kill us! You just smashed our new plasma TV!" Jack shouted.

"Hey! You're the one who punched me!" then they both realised that they both are at fault.

"Guys! I'm finished fixing your rocking chair!" Yusei shouted. "Pick a movie to watch I'm going to Martha's and then we'll watch it!"

"Oh no!" Crow panicked.

"What do we do?"

"The warranty! Where is it?"

"Yusei's room" they ran across the garage/apartment and into Yusei's room. They searched everywhere even in his underwear section.

"He like's blue boxers" Crow said picking up one pair from the wardrobe.

"At least they don't have monkey's like yours do"

"Well, at least mine don't have Pink polka dots!"

"I found it!"

"What, your dignity, your brain or the warranty?"

"no, no and yes! It's here in between the things that people stare at."

"You mean books? And people read them." The two idiots ran to the store with the TV it's box. A lady came up to them.

"How can I help you?"

"We have a broken TV"

"How did it break?"

"Um... Spider man flung through the window and started shooting with spider webs and accidentally shot the TV!" Crow exclaimed. Jack glared at him.

"Um... we don't fix TV's that got shot at by a fiction character"

"Then what should we do?"

"Go to a doctor and tell him you got issues." The two teenagers walked out of the store with the TV.

"Spider man? Really? You could of made something up better!" Jack roared.

"Like what?"

"Bat man or a gorilla that escaped from the zoo!"

"Like that's gonna help!"

***20 minutes later***

"Jack did you find it?" Crow yelled.

"Yeah but it's black!"

"Who cares the screen is black so it's actually better!"

***2 ½ hours later***

"Perfect!" Crow said looking at the TV, whose screen was selataped every single inch.

"Do you think he will notice?"

"Nah, I don't think they're smart enough."

"Yea, they always say that we have chicken brains. Like look at what we did! We managed to fix a TV! How awesome are we?" Yusei came home, but he wasn't alone Akiza and the twins followed him.

"Guys did you pick a movie?" Yusei asked.

"Y-yeah" Crow stuttered. He reached behind him to the shelf to get a film. "We chose this!"

"Tweenies?" Akiza asked looking at the cover.

"Um... yeah it's a popular teenage movie. Ya' know with the songs and the instruments."

"I watched it when I was 2." Leo said. They all sat at the sofa around the TV and got ready to watch. Jack turned it on.

"Why is the screen black?" Luna asked. Akiza stood up and pealed the selatape off.

"How did you find that out?" Jack asked.

"My cousin always used to do it."

"You two are in so much trouble!" Yusei shouted.

"Uh-oh"

***the next day***

Jack was dressed as Snow white, and Crow was dressed as the prince.

"Do we have to do this?" Crow asked.

"Well, you smashed the TV so we need entertainment. Now kiss!" Akiza said.

"What?" Jack shouted.

"We all know that the prince kisses Snow white at the end!" Luna explained. "Do it or else I'll make you kiss a pigs ass!"

"And I thought you were the good twin!" Crow said. Jack gulped. They gave each a short kiss on the lips and ran straight for the bathroom to clean their mouths.

"Too bad it has to end." Leo sighed.

"No, it doesn't you can watch it on YouTube!" Akiza said.

"How?" Yusei asked. Akiza showed him her iPhone.

"I recorded it all!"

**Me: I wrote half of this chapter with my friend Oliwia. She had to go before I finished to character talk. And she's the 1 who suggested that Luna makes them kiss a pigs ass. Thnx 4 de reviews 'n' i'll try 2 update soon but ya' know school starts on Tuesday.**


	4. The dinner

**Leo pov**

Today was the best day of my life! Can you believe it? I got a B in duelling history. It's better than the F and eleven C's.

And the best part of it all Ms. Hutch wasn't in. Our substitute was actually nice. She didn't make us do all those long sums that you just look at the back of the book for answers. Instead she took us outside! She said we needed fresh air since our brains are only developing into masterminds!

But of course as always fun things end. And today it ended when we came over to Yusei's.

From far away you could see the smoke coming out of an open window. Luna and I rushed towards the door, only to find it locked. We knocked on it but got no answer. What did they do? Was it another D Wheel explosion.

So here we are now trying to find any signs of life through the window. No luck.

'Hey guys! What's up? Why is it so dark in there?' Akiza came over.

'There seems to be smoke coming out of the garage, but no one answered the door.' Luna replied. In her voice you could spot a bit of worry and confusion.

'Have you tried calling them?'

'My phone is at home.'

**Normal pov**

Akiza dialled Yusei's number. His phone was off. Then she dialled Crow's. His was off too. Then Jack's,

'What do you want?! You woke me up!' Jack shouted.

'Where are you? The garage is full of smoke and no one will open the door?'

'Smoke? Smoke... SMOKE?!' Jack thundering feet were heard all the way from outside. He ran for the oven and opened it up. Even more smoke made its way out of the doors. 'CROW! You left the cooker on!' Jack took the chicken, well used to be chicken, out of the oven and placed it on the table. He opened the door for Akiza and the twins.

'What took you so long?'

'Dinner.'

'Is that what was burning?'

'Yeah, Crow left the oven on and went to sleep. DINNER IS READY!'

'Dinner? I'm starving.' Yusei said coming into the kitchen. 'What are we eating? Take away?'

'No Crow cooked.'

'Crow? COOKED?! We all remember perfectly what happened last time you two cooked.'

'Well now is no better, because we are having black chicken.'

'Black? You burned it didn't you?'

'Well..' Crow walked into the room still eyes half closed.

'Oh guys I forgot to switch the oven off.'

'No shit Sherlock.' Leo said.

'Well I like crusted chicken.'

'Well be ready to taste burned chicken.' Akiza mocked.

'Burned? Oh. Where is it?' Jack pointed at the table.

'Next time we're having take away.' Yusei complained.


End file.
